


Parfum de femme

by LadyBacchante



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Лестат выходит на ночную охоту и встречает кое-кого очень... вкусного.





	Parfum de femme

* * *

 

«Сегодня, — подумал Лестат, чуть изогнув губы в улыбке так, что на мгновение показались ослепительно-белые клыки, — сегодня превосходная ночь для охоты».  
  
Луи порядком ему осточертел. Болтовня о смерти, загробном существовании, Боге и наказании вызывала у Лестата мигрень. Вечное и неизбывное страдание, словно дым от пожара, проникло в каждый уголок их роскошного жилища. Всё застыло. Закостенело. Лестат, верный себе, прилежно рассыпался серебристым смехом при каждом удобном случае, перебирал клавиши спинета, пытаясь наполнить дом музыкой, и выдумывал развлечения, но Луи всё продолжал дуться и чахнуть. Иногда, пробуждаясь от забытья, он предпринимал занимательные попытки воззвать к его, Лестату, человечности, используя длинные напыщенные монологи о смысле жизни и смерти. Зачем убивать? Зачем вести себя подобно зверям? Зачем потворствовать проклятию, которое пустило корни в их плоти? И всё прочее, и всё в таком же духе. Лестат в ответ только хохотал ещё громче, размышляя в такие моменты, как намекнуть Луи, что его раздражающие речи лишь увеличивают количество обескровленных тел в Новом Орлеане.  
  
Если Луи предпочитает милых его сердцу (и желудку) крыс и голубей — пожалуйста. Но чего ради другим страдать от голода?  
  
Это была простая, но неоспоримая логика выживания. Покидая особняк, Лестат напевал себе под нос и ухмылялся.  
  
Теперь, скрытый тьмой, своим пронзительным сапфировым взглядом он изучал разношерстную публику, пришедшую поглазеть на бродячий цирк, что наезжал в город каждое лето. Вечер был свежий, расцвеченный огнями, звенящий голосами и главное — напоенный множеством манящих ароматов. Но один из них, столь чистый и сладкий, особенно привлёк Лестата.  
  
Потому-то он и затаился, что, на самом деле, было ему совершенно несвойственно. Однако сейчас ему хотелось понаблюдать, исследовать этот тёплый естественный запах кожи, волос, крови и молодости. Точно нить, он вился по тропинкам, нырял между потных тел плантаторов и чиновников. Но Лестат де Лионкур был опытным охотником, и обладал отменным чутьём. И любой бы подтвердил — славился безукоризненным вкусом.  
  
И, надо сказать, ты превзошла все его ожидания. Деликатес таков, что впору облизнуться. Наряд не вычурный, но скроенный по последней парижской моде, жемчужно-белая шаль на изящных плечах, искусно собранные волосы — один локон выбился из прически, щекоча кончиком изгиб шеи — и сокрушительный аромат женского тела, от которого у Лестата едва не закружилась голова. Ты бродила между смертными в компании подруг, и не подозревала о том, чьё внимание привлекла. А Лестат тем временем шумно вдохнул и пробежался языком по губам. Потом очень медленно оскалился.  
  
Он никогда не приветствовал долгие «ухаживания» (как это называлось у вампиров), но заунывность рутинного существования так взбесила Лестата, что ему вдруг захотелось попробовать что-нибудь новое. Придумать себе приключение и полностью отдаться ему хотя бы на несколько ночей.  
  
Увлеченная зрелищем, ты двинулась мимо шатров дальше — к глотателям шпаг, и совершенно не заметила, как от старого дуба отделилась тень; словно Ангел Смерти, вечно ждущий за плечом человека, она неотступно следовала за тобой.  
  
Лестат склонял голову то влево, то вправо, пристально изучая тебя. Очевидно, из хорошей семьи, представительница местного высшего класса, аристократка. Из тех, что своими манерами и образом жизни подарили Новому Орлеану европейский лоск, который иногда заставлял Лестата тосковать по Парижу.  
  
По Парижу, который неизменно возвращал его к той самой ночи, когда Лестат бесповоротно изменился. Стал каким-то другим Лестатом де Лионкуром. Охотником, торжествующе смеющимся в ночи; Волком — хуже тех, которых он убивал в пору своей смертной юности.  
  
Такой хищник без колебаний бы набросился на тебя, затащил под сень дубов, чьи листья поют тихую погребальную песнь, и испил до последней капли крови. Но сегодня Лестат вынужден был признать, что Луи всё же добился своего. Шаль, скользящая по твоим плечам, отчего-то напоминала ему серебристый свет луны, спокойный голос — легкий шум ночного ветра в горах, окружающих Овернь, его родной дом. Это было… неправильно. Не так, как было во время любой другой охоты.  
  
«Деликатес, — убеждал он себя, скользя во тьме, не отставая от тебя, — деликатес требует особого настроения».  
  
Следующей ночью он опять станет собой (или тем, кем его когда-то сделали против воли?).  
  
По опыту Лестат знал, что охотник часто испытывает по отношению к жертве гамму невероятных чувств. Сродни тому, что переживает влюбленный — ревность, страсть, отчаянное желание обладать. Ко всему этому он был, как ему казалось, готов. И всё же, когда пальцы твоей подруги нетерпеливо сомкнулись у тебя на запястье, Лестат ощутил, как против воли клыки его удлиняются. Это была лишь его, лишь его добыча. Они, эти взбалмошные аристократки, крали у него твои прикосновения, крали время, крали твой смех.  
  
— Mon Dieu, Т/И! — противно вскрикнула одна из них, уводя тебя за руку куда-то в сторону небольшого пёстрого шатра. — C'est intéressant! Хоть что-то стоящее. Мы сейчас же идём к гадалке, чтобы заглянуть в её мерцающий хрустальный шар, и я не желаю слышать возражения! Идем же!  
  
Вечер обещал быть длинным и насыщенным, так что хотя вы еще не дошли до акробатов, ты покорилась подругам, и вы подошли к шатру. Никто из вас не заметил высокую фигуру, стоящую позади. Сцепив руки за спиной, незнакомец жадно наблюдал за вами, склонив голову. Если бы ты повернулась, то увидела бы как он прекрасен — белокурые волнистые локоны обрамляют совершенное лицо, которое как бы сияет во мраке, а глаза необычного цвета столь ярко блестят, что кажутся нечеловеческими. И эта загадочная полуулыбка, играющая на обескровленных губах! Поистине, ангел во плоти.  
  
Нет, ты переступила порог шатра и лишь ощутила лёгкий холодок между лопаток. Жертва потому и зовётся жертвой — она всегда беспечна.  
  
Лестату не нужно было следовать за вами, чтобы узнать и услышать всё то, что там происходило. Касаясь рукой ткани шатра, он почуял кислый запах пота, исходящий от тела смуглой молодой цыганки, уловил бряцание многочисленных браслетов на её запястьях и вдохнул, наконец, железный аромат крови, текущей в чужих жилах.  
  
В таинственном полумраке вы расположились вокруг цыганки, пока та совершала над хрустальным шаром какие-то затейливые пасы. Твои нетерпеливые подруги пожелали первыми узнать свою судьбу — как это повелось, им предрекли желаемое: скорый брак, любящий муж, большое наследство и множество увлекательных путешествий.  
  
Слушая эти выдуманные бредни, Лестат краем рта улыбался. Должно быть когда-то он и сам поверил бы в эти смешные заверения, но теперь он знал, что никакой Судьбы нет. Есть только жизнь — короткий век, который люди растрачивают впустую, и смерть — для кого-то избавление от земных горестей, а для кого-то завтрак, обед и ужин.  
  
Но когда цыганка обратилась к тебе, рука Лестата, гладящая ткань шатра, невольно застыла.  
  
— Госпоже предсказывать не стану, — неровным голосом произнесла девушка, и её браслеты тревожно звякнули — она поднялась. — Но предостерегать. Плохая знакомство вас ожидает. Не ходить в темноту в одиночку — ночь, и зверь рыскать, вынюхивать. Я видеть знаки, которых не видеть другие.  
  
— Что это значит? Какой еще зверь? — спросила ты в недоумении, тоже поднимаясь со стула.  
  
Едва заметный налёт страха. Лестат почувствовал это, и кровь в его жилах закипела. Еще будучи молодым, неопытным вампиром он ненавидел страх в своих жертвах — он отравлял вкус желанной крови. И эта дрожащая смуглая мерзавка решила разрушить его планы…  
  
«Ах ты несносная маленькая…»  
  
Не владей он собой так хорошо, его ногти тотчас бы разорвали шатёр, наполнив оживленную поляну женскими криками.  
  
Нет-нет, он не так неловок, как Луи. Он будет ждать. И мстить. Лестат с непривычным для себя сожалением услышал, как биение твоего сердца ускорилось. Ты наверняка считала себя благоразумной девушкой, но вот что ещё Лестат знал о жертвах — когда хищник нападает на след, они это чувствуют.  
  
Неужели он такой же волк, как те, кого он когда-то уничтожил своими же руками в горах Оверни? Неужели всё, что он может дать — лишь смерть и боль? Лестат знал, что, принимая поцелуй вампира, человек испытывает довольно приятные ощущения. Но ведь тот, кого разрывает на части зверь, не стонет от удовольствия, не сравнимого даже с тем, какое дарит физическая любовь?  
  
И всё это он может тебе показать. Открыть этот мир, да — кровавый, исполненный извечной боязни конца, что есть лишь смерть. Но скрывающий в себе божественное наслаждение, которого большая часть смертных навсегда лишена.  
  
Когда вы с подругами вышли из шатра, он мог бы протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться твоих волос, но Лестат лишь нахмурился и отступил во тьму.  
  
Глотатели шпаг, акробаты, соблазнительные танцовщицы, жонглирующие огнём — ты отбросила дурные мысли и отправилась дальше изучать все прелести вечернего празднества. Конечно, твою спину всё еще покалывало, будто кто-то отчаянно призывал тебя обернуться, но на самом деле позади уже никого не было.  
  
Или?..  
  
Если бы ты на одно мгновение бросила взгляд в сторону шатра гадалки, то заметила бы, что одна сторона полога приоткрыта. И что раз за разом там, во мраке, вспыхивают мерцающие кобальтовые искры — не огоньки, но гипнотизирующие глаза незнакомца.  
  
Чего бы ты, конечно же, не разглядела, так это то, что к его груди привалилась бездыханная молодая цыганка, а порозовевшие губы белокурого мужчины будто бы страстно ласкают её тонкое запястье.  
  
Запястье, по которому течёт блестящая струйка крови.  
  
— И что же ты нагадаешь мне? — шепчет его обагренный рот, пока взгляд цепко следит за жемчужно-белой шалью, плывущей в вечернем сумраке. — Впрочем, я и сам могу сделать предсказание, — Лестат де Лионкур хрипло чеканит каждое слово, точно произносит клятву: — Мне предстоит скорое судьбоносное знакомство, не правда ли, ma chérie?


End file.
